An Opportunity For Loyalty
by Origin of the Purge
Summary: Post Igraine. Different take on how things progressed. Morgan sets out to take the throne once and for all when she finds out it is not only her birthright she's fighting for. No real pairing. A different take on the legend.
1. Revenge

**Title: **An Opportunity For Loyalty

**Author:** Krwlingklosr

**Pairing: **None really mentions of Merlin/Morgan

**Rating:** NC-17?

**Warning: **Major Character Death & Violence will warn if anything else.

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine.

**Summary: **We all know the legend, Merlin groomed a king named Arthur who would one day become a great and powerful king. Few knew the truth that Merlin worked so hard to cover up. This is a tale of betrayal, power, and blood. Morgan wanted Arthur dead, through clever scheming with Sybil the perfect plan was hatched. One that would not only secure her own succession to the crown, but would keep the only real threat against her at bay.

(Background) Takes place post "Igraine"

Morgan had walked the halls of Camelot for days in the disguise of the beloved Igraine. Slowly she began executing her cleverly wicked plan. Soon all of Arthur's court would know of his sin against his champion, Leontes. Now she was face to face with the real Igraine, who had somehow managed to escape from Castle Pendragon. She stared happily at the lady who had been overcome with hysteria.

"I must be dreaming, this is not real, I am not mad."

"I fear you are not dreaming my dear. I am in fact real."

"No, no, no you can't be I am not mad! I... I …... can't be. I was in a dungeon, Morgan...I... killed a guard...no..."

"Please hush... let me help you."

Reaching out her hand she gently took Igraine's hand in her own. Now she would have her revenge against the woman who stood back and did nothing while she was expelled by her father. Taking her hand Igraine looked up at the reflection of herself, rambling on about how she wasn't mad. Morgan embraced her before slowly taking a knife and stabbing her n the back. Camelot's queen slowly feel, trying to clench to Morgan for support. She lay sprawled out on the floor gasping for breath, a pool of blood slowly puddling around her. Her eyes changed to an expression of shock when her murderers true appearance at last came to light. There above her was Morgan, staring down at her, hr eyes were as cold as ice, no emotion in them. She chocked on blood, trying desperately to speak.

"Wh...Why?"

"I can't have you ruin everything, Camelot will mourn your death, but questions will come to light of how the kings own mother is not safe in his own household. Soon Camelot will fall, Arthur will fall, then I, Morgan Pendragon will rise, I will be Queen."

"Me...Merlin will...kn...ow."

"Merlin, that fool. I will deal with him, all in good time."

Igraine was breathing softly she had mere minutes left. She had no strength left to speak she just lay there in a pool of her own blood, looking up at the daughter she never had. Morgan knelt beside her. Bending down she laid a kiss on her forehead, before whispering in her ear.

"Goodbye dear stepmother, do give my regards to father, but fear not your son will be joining you soon enough."

Morgan stood and began to walk away, only stopping once. She could her Igraine gurgling for breath, blood filling her throat, she wanted to turn around, to enjoy this, but her reason quickly took over and told her to leave while she still could. Using a side entrance, she mounted a horse and set out back home to Pendragon. There she would await the inevitable news of Igraine murder.

* * *

><p>Riders approached, dispatched by the king himself. She dressed in royal attire, complete with jewels and a modest headpiece, sitting in kings former throne as the riders stepped forward in the hall to address her.<p>

"My lady Morgan, his royal Highness King Arthur Pendragon has dispatched us to inform you of the sorrow that had befallen Camelot on this sad day."

Morgan quickly changed her expression to one of worry and fear, she needed to portray the loving and caring sister the king believed her to be.

"What my good men has happened? Is the king alright?"

"Aye he is fine my lady, it is mother the lady Igraine. She has been attacked within the walls of Camelot. She has been murdered."

"No...No... this can not be, but how?"

"That is not known, his majesty asks that you join him for the funeral. He has sent us to accompany you to Camelot."

Morgan rose from the throne.

"But of course, please allow me some time to have my servants pack my things. Now please eat and drink while you wait you must be tired from the journey."

"Thank you my lady."

With that the men exited and Sybil entered from a doorway to Morgans left.

"They don't suspect a thing."

"Why should they, they all think I was here. Now I, Arthur's loving sister will go and comfort him in his hour of need. Have the servants prepare my things, I want to look at my best when I enter Camelot."

Sybil exited and Morgan took one last look around the hall before leaving to assist in preparation of her journey.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: How do you like it? Slow at first I know but it will pick up, probably only going to be about 5 chapters or so idk yet. Please review I will update as reviews are received. =)<p> 


	2. Sorrow

**Title: **An Opportunity For Loyalty

**Author:** Krwlingklosr

**Pairing: **Mentions of Merlin/Morgan

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine.

As Morgan approached Camelot she prepared herself, she would need to play her part well. Arthur, or more importantly Merlin must not she though her actions. Entering she could see Camelot was already faltering, the people were quiet and whispered as she passed, no doubt hoping that with both Morgan and Arthur there they would be safe. Morgan dismounted her horse and mad her way towards the great hall. The doors opened and she could see it was not it's lively self. All around she could see Arthur's champions and men alike keeping amongst themselves. The hall was just as quiet as the marketplace had been. There in the center of the hall was the dark stain of blood the spot where she had ended Igraine's life. Her gaze fixated on that spot, she hadn't noticed Arthur walking towards her. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder, then turning was met with his sad expression. Embracing in a hug she almost felt sorry, almost. They now stood face to face, out of the corners of her eyes she could see that they were the center of attention.

"My dear brother, I mourn for the death of Igraine. She was mother to myself as well, I know I was not always kind to her, but I fear now I will never have a chance to show her my true side."

"You being here for me is proof enough, and I know she is looking down at us happy that in this sad time we shall have each other. Now please let me show you to your room, we will be burying her tomorrow in the morning light."

"Thank you."

Morgan sat in her room, soon she would join them for a meal, no doubt they would all look to her to judge her, she was still believed to hold some spite against Arthur and no matter how much she tried those men closest to the crown would never change their perception of her. She stood up looking a herself in the mirror, when suddenly a sharp pain rang through her. Falling to her knees she tried to hold back her screams as her eyes teared and she tried desperately to gain composure. He pain seemed to be focused in her stomach and now lay clenching at herself in a ball on the floor. Her hand on her stomach she could feel something stirring. Fear now surrounded her, what if this was the dark magic taking it's toll on her. Suddenly the pain subsided and was now replaced with a surge of energy. Rising to her feet she quickly went to the door to fetch Sybil. Explaining what had happen, Sybil on placed a hand upon her stomach and then stood looking at her.

"Well what is it? I thought you said the dark powers wouldn't have effects on me like this, at least not so soon."

"Morgan, there is magic forces brewing inside you."

"I don't understand."

"You are with child my dear, by the looks a magical child."

"A child..."

Morgan quickly thought of how this could be, then remembering her night with Merlin knew. She would use this to her advantage, a child of Pendragon blood, someone to rule after she is gone, someone who would not only be powerful from his mothers side, but also from is fathers.

"Sybil should I expect more of these sudden attacks, from my womb?"

"I can't say for certain, but I would expect them to be moderate, no doubt what you felt where the union of your magic with that of the child's father. Merlin I suspect."

Morgan simply nodded, before returning her gaze to her reflection. A son. A son, growing inside of her, one who would rule over her kingdom.

"It was very clever."

Morgan didn't break her star at the mirror in front of her when she responded.

"What was?"

"Conceiving with Merlin. Your child with have unimaginable power within him, it need only be encouraged."

"And it will, my child will one day rule a vast empire, I will make sure of that."

A knock at the door caught their attention.

"I must join my brother and his men for dinner, make sure all preparations have been taken care of, I must go play the loving sister."

* * *

><p>Dinner went rather smoothly, Merlin was still no where to be found, probably held up in his library mourning Igraine. Arthur hung on Morgans every word, he was truly devastated, she was his only family now. As night befell Camelot it was greeted by silence. There was no drinking, no tales being told, no singing, no Camelot sounded as if it was graveyard. Morgan slept easily in her bed, knowing that as Camelot slowly unraveled she became closer to the throne. The next morning Morgan bathed and dressed, preparing for Igraine's funeral. She imagined how daunting it would be to have to carry on how she cared for her, but for the good of her crown she would cry a thousand tears if necessary. Meeting with Arthur in the hall, he began to inform her of what was planned for the late Queens funeral, much to Morgans dismal Merlin was present and continued to give her heated stars as if he knew what she was doing, but he couldn't have guessed.<p>

"My dear sister, absent of a queen you shall ride beside me. Together we will show the kingdom that we are united. Together we show them we are strong, and that we don't cower because of a murderer."

Morgan opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Merlin who stepped in front o her and faced Arthur. Trying to whisper Morgan could still hear what Merlin was saying.

"What are you doing, you give her the status of queen? I have on good sources that she has been planning against you, ou play right into her hands if you-"

Arthur raised his hands and pushed Merlin aside, thus allowing himself to face Morgan once again.

"I have had enough of this, I don't know why you hate Morgan so much, but get over it. I want peace ans stability in this realm and you seek to split into a civil war. It's always us vs them, but we are one kingdom. Morgan is here because I asked her to come, she takes my side because I ask her too, you will respect my decisions, or have you forgotten you place?"

For a minute Morgan saw a fierce side of Arthur, and she actually liked it. If in a different world perhaps they would have made a good team. Merlin looked furious, and went to speak, then reconsidered and stormed out of the hall. Arthur regained his composure and began to speak to Morgan again.

"I do apologize, I believe he is just upset over my mothers death. If I am not mistaken they might have had something between them. Like I was saying you shall preside over the funeral in the place of queen."

"Thank you your grace. I only hope that the people will finally see that there is no need for anymore bloodshed, and we can finally began a period of peace."

"That is all I want...peace. Please excuse me I must go make sure everything is ready, there will be a great feast when we return, we must show that Camelot remains strong even in the face of death."

With that Arthur left the hall and Morgan stood there alone. She was thinking of how everything was falling into play, soon he would have Arthur and the kingdom right where she wanted them. Merlin walked out back into the hall and stopped facing her.

"He may have fallen for your innocent and loving sister act but I have not. I have on good reason to believe you arranged for Igraine to be murdered, and if I had proof I would make sure you burned for it. This isn't over."

"Merlin you are clearly deranged, I am here because Arthur has asked me to be, I have no other motive. Now if you will excuse me I must go ready myself or the funeral, I'd do the same if I were you, you want to look good for Igraine no?"

With that Merlin grabbed Morgan by the neck, chocking her mildly. Morgan stood her ground, no even attempting to stop him.

"I could do it, I could kill you right here and now. You think I could-"

A sudden wave of energy surged off Morgan forcing Merlin to break his grip, he staggered back a few feet looking her head to toe. He looked into her eyes and then turned and proceeded to walk out o the room.

"What Merlin, are you losing your touch?"

Morgan laughed and turned to ready herself today she would be presented to the kingdom, she must look like a queen, even if she wasn't. Yet.


	3. Triumph

**Title: **An Opportunity For Loyalty

**Author:** Krwlingklosr

**Pairing: **Mentions of Merlin/Morgan

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I had computer troubles and had to send it out to get fixed. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>The funeral for Igraine was bigger than Morgan thought it would be. It would seem that over her time at Camelot she won the affection of the people, as many turned out to mourn her, or perhaps it was because she was murdered. Regardless she earned the peoples love, they looked to her as she grieved with them, vowing to assist in bringing Igraine's murderer to justice. Now she sat at Arthur's right in front of everyone present at this banquet, given most were probably her enemies, but still she felt powerful and respected. The feast was carrying out without issue, Arthur, Morgan and his closest allies sat at long tables put next to each other while the people sat facing them. After the meal had come to close Arthur summoned everyone's attention.<p>

"Today we mourn the loss of a queen, but we also celebrate our strength. We will not be swayed from goals, we will not run away, we will face this, and overcome. I thank my family and friends for support, and I thank you the people. Now please give your respect to my sister, Morgan, who from this day will be known as Princess Morgan of Camelot."

The crowd cheered. They cheered for the princess. Morgan was quite shocked at this, although this wouldn't change anything. Standing she hugged her brother before looking out onto the crowd. To her right and left her ears could just pick up the faint chatter of Arthur's men, no doubt disapproving of her new title.

"People of Camelot, I know many of you have heard of the troubled past I have had with my dear brother the king, this I do not deny. I feared that an we were being deceived, I had known not of any brother, or any son born to my father, so I met him with reservation, fearing what could happen to this great kingdom if the wrong person sat on the throne. But now I stand here beside him, an act of unity, my only hope, peace be restored to Britain, and prosperity to it's people. So now I toast to my brother, Arthur who god willing will lead us into a glorious future."

The room burst out in cheers, Morgan had done it. People now knew her to be a great sister tot he king and no longer would anyone question her actions, she had the love of the people, and she knew that when it came time to out Arthur it would be the people she needed. The hall emptied soon after and Morgan prepared for night. Tomorrow she would leave for castle Pendragon, and then she would began the next phase of her plan. The morning came all to quick and Morgan was all but ready to rid herself of Camelot for good. Making her way outside she was son greeted by Arthur.

"Must you leave already dear sister, can I not persuade you to stay at Camelot permanently? I do fear for your safety."

"My loving brother, your fears are not needed Castle Pendragon has never fallen and if I am not there who would stop your enemies from taking the pass? I thank you for your concern but I must go. I will visit again soon."

"Well safe travels then, I will see you soon. I am sure the people of Camelot will miss you as well, you made quite the impression on them."

"I only hope that I can be a loving sister to them as well. I will send word if there are any troubles, do take care brother."

Morgan mounted her horse and left Camelot, Sybil, and her men behind her.

* * *

><p>Eight months had past by since Igraine's death, Camelot failed to fall, but still failed to rise. The people weren't yet convinced that Arthur was capable of being the king they needed. It was now time for the next part of her plan. Arthur would never see it coming. Morgan had ventured back to Camelot many times seeing Arthur, but had been notably absent in these recent months. She had come up with various excuses and always sent apologies. She could no longer hide her pregnancy and kept to herself as much as possible, only a handful of people knew of her condition. Now the time was right, she called for one of her most loyal and trusted guards. She was standing in the hall when he walked towards her before taking a short bow.<p>

"Your highness"

"Yes I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you, my queen."

"You will go to our border on horseback, and draw attention from Aldwolf's men, allow them to take this from you."

She hands him a letter.

"This is a letter to Arthur saying that plans for the attack are underway. It lists points to attack, and plans of how many men he will have. I have underestimated the number so Aldwolf will think he will have the upper hand. It also states that we need more troops at the pass as it would be easy for it to be captured and that we should move swiftly to take them by surprise."

"I don't understand."

"He will think he is out maneuvering Arthur and invade. I on the other-hand will be leaving Pendragon castle and when the moment is right will strike. I have acquired a large army and will conquer not only this kingdom but Aldwolfs as well. Now meet us north of the pass in the hills once you've completed your mission, that is where my forces will be convening."

"Aye your highness."

The guard left taking the letter with him. Sybil and Vivian entered.

"Very good Morgan, soon everything will be set in motion."

"Morgan I don't mean to question you, but how will you get Arthur to engage without losing half the kingdom to Aldwolf first."

Vivian was still niave when it came to plans.

"Come let me show you."

All three emerged on one of the balconies overlooking the courtyard. The sight was quite gruesome. Bodies littered the grounds, some in soldiers armor, many villagers. Morgans own men were ransacking the castle.

"You see one of my men will take word to Camelot, saying that Aldwolf attacked Pendragon and nearby villages, and we are in need of assistance. When Arthur comes he will find nothing but death and destruction. He will believe I was taken and set out to war for my return. When the two sides have battled it out and their numbers have lessened then I say ride in and crush Aldwolf, and in the process if Arthur was to get killed, it would be an unfortunate event. If not my victory will help sway the affections of the people, and there will be no question who wheres the crown. Now ready the horses we leave at once."

Morgan followed by her entourage left Castle Pendragon. The castle burned behind them. As news reached both Aldwolf and Arthur, the two unknowing pawns feel right into place. Arthur summoned a great army only to be met with an equally great army of Aldwolf. Within a month war had broke out and while two great kingdoms fought Morgan sat in the hills, she choose a long abandoned roman fortress as her base. She had acquired many men, through the promise of being rewarded when she was queen. There in the center of the fortress lay the old royal chambers, fit for the emperor himself, where Morgan, her servants, and Sybil stayed. It was here in the wee hours of the morning that Morgan gave birth to her son. He would be the most powerful man ever to live, and would rule the most powerful kingdom if she had her way. When naming him she choose to name him Arthur. Her son Arthur Pendragon, would one day be king. She choose to name him Arthur because she knew that many people in the realm would never truly meet the king and would know of him in name alone. When she disposed of her brother, her son would take the throne. She would rule as queen regent, although she sought to be queen herself, her main concern now was the safety and future of her newborn son. The people wouldn't probably know the difference, and anyone that did she would take care of one way or another. She would kill however many it took to legitimize her sons rule. The war had gone on now for almost four months with each side gaining or losing any ground, only men. Each army was done at least by half and scouts told her the king and his men fought diligently, but the people were quickly losing faith in their king. Many had lost everything in the fighting and there was talk of surrender, and treason against Arthur. Now the time was right. Morgan would save the day and with it take the peoples support. She went to work organizing her men and preparing to go to battle. She herself would not fight, but when the battle ended people would be given the impression she had. Fitted in customer armor she stood facing Sybil and Vivian in her makeshift dressing room.

"How do I look."

"You look like a queen."

"Good, are the men ready."

Vivian stepped forward.

"Everyone is ready and awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you Vivian you and Sybil are to stay here and take care of my son until I send word of our success."

"Yes my queen."

Morgan mounted a horse and positioned herself at the head of her army. Raising a sword she addressed her men.

"Today we ride into battle, may the gods smile upon us and smite our enemies. Ride swift, ride hard, take no prisoners. I am determined to live or die beside you. Now let us reclaim what is rightfully ours!"

Her army quickly overtook a small group of Aldwolfs men positioned to guard his left flank. With them out of the way her men took take the invaders from behind, thus crushing them between Arthur's men and her own. The battle was swift and bloody. They carried the attack out in the morning hours taking Aldwolf by surprise. Once Arthur got word of an attack against the invader from the rear, his men began to attack from the front. By noon the foreigners had all but fallen. Morgan rode in protected by guards to see more closely their success, she set forth to the where Arthur's men were finishing off what was left of the invaders defenses. The invaders had positioned themselves outside and around Pendragon Castle, using it not only as a stronghold, but as a refuge for their king. There would be their last stand. Morgan suddenly had an idea. Leading ten of her elite guard she sent her men to join Arthur in his siege of the front when they quietly crept in through an unknown entrance underground. Her men went to work killing the few guards the king had stationed throughout the castle and soon the king himself had a sword to his throat held by no other than Morgan. The armies had stopped fighting and now all stared up at the balcony where Morgan stood the invader king on his knees in front of her, sword pressed up against him.

"Let all be know, no one will ever challenge Morgan Pendragon."

The men watched as she backed away, before swiftly swinging the sword beheading the invader king. Now without a king, the invaders quickly surrendered to Morgan, both hers and Arthur's men cheering and chanting her name.

* * *

><p>So how is it going so far, sorry if it seems rushed, I like to keep the story moving. Please review next chapter will be updated soon!<p> 


	4. Fool

**Title: **An Opportunity For Loyalty

**Author:** HistoryHunter

**Pairing: **Mentions of Merlin/Morgan

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warning: **None

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine

Author Note: Wow its been like 5 months, eternally sorry for the delay, first computer issues then majorly bummed over the cancellation of series. I will finish this not sure how many chapters are left, but probably at least three if not more. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Walking down she passed the invaders, who now bowed before her. Her men removed the supports against the entrance door and when it opened she was walked out to be greeted by the armies of Camelot. The cheers feel silent as through the crowd Arthur approached, his body guards and elite men behind him. He stopped a few feet from her, the look on his face told her that he knew something had just happened but wasn't sure exactly what.<p>

"Dear brother, I have missed you. I have reclaimed Britain... for you"

"Sister, you must tell us all of how you were able to complete such a conquest."

"Of course, but not now such a tale is better said over a feast. We must celebrate this great victory for our kingdom."

"You are right we shall arrange a feast in your honor, where you can tell us how a feat was possible."

Morgan smiled and the men resumed cheering. Arthur's men cheered for her, not for their poor excuse of a king. Later that night in the great hall of Castle Pendragon a feast was being carried out to honor Britain's savor Morgan Pendragon. She told a tale of how they were attacked and forced to retreat, where she gathered men and supplies and waited for the time to strike. She told how she had been trapped between the invaders and the hills and knew the only way to survive was to gather men from the other towns cut off from Camelot and launch hr own attack against the foreigners. The men in the hall all praised her for her courage and cunning strategy. Even Arthur's own top men congratulated her. Merlin had sat silent in the corner, she had not spoken to him, and it would seem that he had fallen out of the kings good graces.

The men, Morgan, and Arthur were all celebrating when the doors to the hall opened up and Sybil walked through them followed by Vivian who was carrying a bundle of blankets. Making her way to where Morgan was Sybil approached her. Morgan stood, now the room fell silent, walking over she thanked Sybil and took the bundle from Vivian. Sybil and Vivian stepped to the side as Morgan returned to her spot next to the king. Arthur looked upon her holding the bundle with questioning eyes, still not certain as to what was unfolding.

"My dear brother, it is my pleasure to introduce you to your nephew."

She then unwrapped the blankets to reveal a sleeping, healthy baby boy.

"I have named him after you my dear brother, he is Arthur Virgil Pendragon."

The room went ablaze with chatter, Morgan now held the heir to the kingdom.

Arthur looked on at the child in her arms. Reaching out slowly and cautiously he gently received the child from Morgan.

"My nephew, Arthur."

Speaking the words quietly to himself, before smiling and holding the child close. He looked towards the crowded hall, where all watching with impatient eyes on what his next actions would be.

"Citizens of Britain, I Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot and of Britain hereby introduce you to my nephew."

The room burst out in cheers, that is except for those closest to Arthur, they knew not what the future held, but knew that it wouldn't be in his favor as long as the child lived. Merlin stood staring intently at Morgan, she could feel his icy stars from across the room. She had no reason to worry for he knew not of the child's father, or of her plans. Vivian took the child from the room, so as to not wake him from his peaceful slumber. The festivities continued for some time before Arthur turned towards her.

"Sister would you please accompany me for a walk, and enlighten me on your stunning triumph."

"Of course dear brother, I would be honored."

Morgan followed Arthur towards the door. Arthur motioned for his knights to not follow them. Walking the outer perimeter of the castle they stopped overlooking the scarred battlefield that had once held luscious fields of grass and flowers.

"Tell me Morgan, where had you been these past moons?"

"Well, I was barely able to escape the night that Pendragon Castle was attacked and headed for the hills, hoping to ride to Camelot, my path was cut off and I was forced to take what little men and supplies I had and head deep into the mountains where I took refuge in a long abandoned fort."

"That doesn't explain how you were able to gather so many men."

"Well it appeared after sometime that the battle wasn't going so well for either side and the men stationed guarding the mountain pass were so few that my men were able to overwhelm them easily. Afterwords I road out to gather reinforcements to assist you in. Luckily many of the outlying villages that had been originally cut off were unharmed and their men willing to take up arms for their country. The rest you've witnessed."

"I see, it would appear that I, and Britain are in your eternal debt."

"Oh dear brother please, I seek no reward save for knowing that you and Camelot are safe once more."

Morgan hugged Arthur, while trying to resist using the knife hidden in her cloak on him. Now was not the time, everything had to be perfect. If her plan was to come full circle. Arthur and Morgan walked back into the hall before departing for the night. Morgan made her way back to her chambers where she knew her son would be waiting for her, and how she longed to see him. Her doors in sight, she was taken back by Merlin walking from the shadows stopping her in her footsteps.

"Ah, Merlin what do I owe this interruption, have you no one else to bother."

Merlin's face seemed to boil over with anger.

"I know your up to something Morgan, you are a treacherous snake. Now tell me what is it you hope to gain with this child? Who is this child's father?"

"My child shall be the heir to castle Pendragon and a Prince, I have no gain from either, he will simply be my heir and protector. I am his creator that is all you shall need to know. Now please leave, for this conversation is becoming dull."

"I will find out what you have and plan to do, and be assured you will be stopped and I will make sure that when Arthur finally sees you for who you are that rightful punishment be carried."

Merlin stomped off into the shadows, as Morgan smiled walking into her chamber.

"Stupid fool, I almost feel bad for the man."

Morgan looked upon her sleeping son,

"Sleep my son, for one day when your big and strong you will be a king."

* * *

><p>So how did I do? Is this story still interesting? Is anyone still following it? Please Review! =)<p> 


End file.
